


In The Cold, Pale Light Of The Moon

by rozabellalove



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozabellalove/pseuds/rozabellalove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The closed-off community of Fairfield, Montana, has a secret. Their newly elected leader has chosen his mate, but will his chosen mate submit to the Alpha’s decision? And can his Second-in-command resist the lure of the young wolf who’s only starting to discover what he wants out of life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Cold, Pale Light Of The Moon

_  
****  
_

Morgan

Jeffrey Dean Morgan was pushing forty and graying at the temples by the time he ascended to the Alpha role in the Fairfield werewolf community. He was a strong man and a powerful, agile hunter in his wolf form. His first official act as pack leader was to choose his new Second-in-command to help him keep control, and to fulfill his own role when he wasn‘t able to.

Next came the more difficult job of pinning down a mate. It was no secret that he wouldn’t exactly have chosen a female mate anyway, but most of the pack didn’t know that his sights were already set on a certain young single wolf-man who’d recently had his first pack hunt and successfully brought down an adult deer with only a little help from his elders.

Pack law in the community was a strange mix of traditional conservative values and unusual ideas that had grown around their need to survive and the inherent problems that came as part of werewolf life in the cold, inhospitable lands of Northern America. Their unwritten rules dictated that mating was for life, and that a mated pair must try to have offspring, to ensure the continued survival of the pack. Yet pack law also had to evolve to ensure that there was a strong leader of the pack at all times. The power and draw of the leader was such that it had been decreed early on that the Alpha leader must always be mated with another male. This pairing ensured that the Alpha was able to rely on his mate to take his place in extreme circumstances - should he be unable to fulfill his role, and should his chosen Second also be out of action, the Alpha’s mate could take over until the new Alpha was elected by the pack.

The pairing of the pack leader with another male also made sure that the normal werewolf over-abundance of male offspring was balanced out in some small way. Very few members of the pack ever strayed outside their community to find a mate, and so it was easily accepted that males would mate with other males. Staying inside their own community when it came to sex and relationships meant that the pack was able to go undetected amongst humans as much as possible.

Jensen Ackles was known to be proud and willful, something to do with parents who treated him like a little prince and the obvious truth of his extreme beauty. In his animal form Ackles was striking. Sleek, dark golden fur combined with jade green eyes. He was a naturally graceful hunter with perfect instincts, but he lacked the surety and knowledge that came with repetition and practice.

Morgan’s own considerable skills had been honed by years of hunting and he was in his element in the wild. He looked forward to taking down the headstrong young wolf and showing Jensen exactly why he was the Alpha.

The night’s festivities began with a short meal, meant to boost the pack’s energy while being light enough to keep them moving, alert and aware of their surroundings. As darkness set in and the pale full moon began to rise over them, the assembled two-natured creatures began their change under the cool white light.

Traditionally the Fairfield pack leader was free to choose his mate; in other packs the Alpha was fought over until the most powerful contender gained the right to mate with the Alpha. Fairfield had always been different, though. As a mark of their extreme respect for their Alpha, they did not expect him to simply accept whatever mate was considered best by the pack. His choice would go unquestioned, although no-one said the pack wouldn’t gossip.

Tonight Morgan had decided it was time to bring Ackles up to speed on his choice. The cover of the forest around them would give them ample time to discover each other and if Ackles chose to reject him - something that was within his rights, even though he might then be cast out by the Alpha - there would be no-one to see the humiliation that Morgan would suffer.

***

Ackles ran before him, lithely moving between the thickly packed trees. Morgan wondered whether he was deliberately distancing them both from the rest of the pack, and whether he knew that his Alpha was on his tail. He noticed a flash of liquid green eyes as Ackles tossed him a glance over his sleekly golden shoulder - the kid knew alright and he was enjoying himself, weaving through the trees and tossing flirtatious looks Morgan‘s way.

Suddenly Ackles was rolling heavily in the undergrowth after seemingly tripping over a thick curved root. Morgan didn’t have time to wonder if it was genuine or not before he was tumbling too, rolling with Ackles until they hit the solid bark of a tree with a resounding thump. Morgan had landed behind Ackles, the younger wolf with his back to his Alpha. He wasn’t moving, and in the pale white light of the moon that filtered through the trees Morgan couldn’t tell if he was breathing either. He growled low in his throat to see if Ackles would respond but there was nothing, a nip at his neck brought no response either and Morgan knew this was not one of Jensen’s silly games.

Morgan rolled him over and watched as the movement slowly brought him out of his stupor. He sucked in a sharp breath as Ackles’ eyes opened wide, and in his confusion the younger wolf shivered before reverting to his human form. His thick fur receding to reveal the softly tanned, virgin skin of Ackles’ young, firm body. He lay curled in the thick grass, nursing a bruised side and whining softly. The after-effects of the change lingered longer in the less experienced of their kind. Jensen’s eyes registered shock but he couldn’t yet speak.

“Jensen!” He’d changed as soon as he’d seen Ackles reverting. He knelt next to the younger man. Strong fingers probed Jensen’s skin, looking for pain, making sure nothing was broken.

“M-Morgan?” Ackles stuttered.

“Breathe, come on. Just breathe for me.” Morgan’s deft fingers had found no broken bones, gashes or cuts, but Ackles was winded and bruised. He’d live.

Jensen rolled onto his back and breathed in deeply, wincing as the pain hit him, but it receded quickly, letting him suck in more and more air until he seemed back to normal.

“What the hell was that?” Morgan demanded of him.

“I was…” He looked away. “I thought if I fell, you’d…”

“Spit it out, boy!” Morgan was angry now. Jensen had put himself in danger deliberately; he knew it.

“I wanted you to choose me.” He continued to avoid Morgan’s eyes for a while before taking a deep breath and looking up defiantly into the Alpha‘s concerned but angry face.

“You fucking idiot!” Morgan grunted and lifted him up into his arms, “I’d already chosen you.” He pulled Jensen closer and waited until his breathing started to come back to normal. Although his heart continued to pound, the heat of his skin enveloped Morgan until they were both panting, staring into each other’s eyes, entranced with each other. Morgan’s lips forced Ackles into submission, his tongue marking out new territory and staking his claim while the younger man moaned in pleasure below him. “You don’t need to reel me in with a trick, boy.”

Jensen’s eyes narrowed “I’m not a boy, far from it.”

“After that stunt you pulled, kid, I don’t know… Can you handle being my mate?” He knew the question would goad Ackles, and the answer didn’t matter, he’d already made his choice.

The younger man pulled him down again, capturing his mouth in a firm kiss laced with teasing tongue, “I think the question is - can you handle me?”

Quickly, Ackles changed, golden fur enveloping his skin, muzzle lengthening. Brilliant green eyes widened and glinted in the moonlight as he twisted out of Morgan’s grasp and took flight.

***

Morgan had spent the rest of the night chasing Ackles to no avail, always just a moment behind the flash of his light brown tail. He’d get close but each time the younger wolf gave him the slip. Eventually he tired and gave up, accepting the fact that youth and instinct could often trump age and experience, but knowing that in the end he would get what he wanted. Knowing that together they would make a powerful team.

As the midnight blue of the sky lightened to a hazy gray, Morgan changed from his huge wolf shape, black fur with salt and pepper shots of gray, receding into his skin. He shuddered as he slipped back into his human form. Grabbing the jeans he’d stashed near a distinctive rock, he padded back home, silently plotting out his capture of his chosen mate. He knew Ackles would be hard to subdue, but he thought that breaking the young wolfling to his will might be almost as exciting as having him laid out, bare and willing.

The Alpha male’s smug, predatory grin didn’t leave his face all the way home.

 

 _  
****  
_

Kane

 

If there was one thing Morgan’s Second-in-command would never understand, it was Morgan’s choice of mate. Christian Kane had quickly been brought up to speed on the Alpha’s choice as soon as he’d received the official honor of the title, shortly after Morgan’s ascension announcement. He could certainly see the overwhelming physical attraction to Ackles. He thought any of them would have to be blind not to, but he simply could not wrap his head around the concept that his strong, steady Alpha would choose such a flighty and self-obsessed young man as Ackles for a mate.

Kane himself had yet to settle down. There were rumours amongst the pack that he was looking outside their community for fresh blood, that he thought he was too good for their small-town pack. Nothing could have been further from the truth, though. Kane just liked to keep to himself, and it was that very guarded nature that had made Morgan choose him for Second. Morgan knew from years of running with the younger wolf that his loyalty to the pack ran deeper than any other. Truthfully Kane would die for his Alpha and would certainly lay down his life in defense of the pack. The only thing he would never be able to do was desert them voluntarily.

So while his business as Second would take him away from Fairfield more often than not, his heart was with them at all times. In fact it had already been won over by a young wolf-man in his late teens who’d had his first run with them the night before. Kane knew the pack would not care if he took his desired prize now, despite the boy’s age; but his honor forced him to wait as long as he could, until the boy became a man and they could be together as equals. He would simply wait until the younger man chose him too, and hope that Jared Padalecki’s sights were not set elsewhere.

 _  
****  
_

Padalecki

Jared was the youngest of the adult male wolves in the pack. He‘d just had his seventeenth birthday and his first hunt the night before. While he waited at the Fairfield diner for his friend, Jensen, to meet him, he mulled over the night with a small smile on his face and slurped loudly at the chocolate milkshake Anna Pine had brought to his table. He could feel her awareness of him as she walked away from the table, hips swaying enough to make the bows of her apron swish against her backside. Maybe if he hadn’t spent the morning day-dreaming of someone else he would have been excited by the prospect of her attention. As it was he was more than a little pre-occupied, and Anna‘s flirting went unrewarded.

 _‘It’s just a crush, baby boy‘_ , his mom had told him time and again that his teenage loves would fade quickly. Padalecki was unusually close to his mom, but he was old enough now to know that she wasn’t always right. If this was a crush then it was taking a long time to get past, he’d had stirrings of feelings for the older wolf for over two years now.

Kane had been among the males of the pack designated to keep the peace since before Morgan took over as Alpha. Jared had had a few run-ins with him when teenage tensions ran high, often around the full moon, in the years before he and his friends had experienced the first change. Kane had always been fair with them and he’d never treated Jared as a child or talked down to him. Jared’s admiration of the man had turned quickly into something with an edge of longing and desire that he thought would probably never be fulfilled.

The night’s hunting had sealed his feelings firmly in place. Kane had treated him respectfully, like an equal, rather than behaving as if he were a burden or a child - like much of the rest of the pack had. He’d spent most of the night at Kane’s side, chest tight with pride and excitement as he explored what he now thought of as Kane’s world.

Together they’d brought down a small moose, with the help of one of Kane’s friends. The creature had likely wandered over the border lines that ran through the woods that far North. It was a young male, confused and disoriented in the new surroundings; it was the perfect prey. He’d enjoyed working as a team with Kane, providing for the pack’s feast on the final night of their change. More than that, he’d simply enjoyed being in Kane’s company.

He didn’t dare yet to make a move, though. The older wolf was seldom open about his feelings and Jared was just too shy of rejection to put himself in that position. They’d walked home quietly together, sharing the early morning light and an easy silence that didn’t need to be broken by words. The night‘s kill was safely stashed for the next evening and they were alone together. Kane had left him at his door with a warm squeeze of the shoulder before he was gone, leaving Jared to remember the feel of his strong hands and the gaze of cool blue eyes.

 _  
****  
_

Ackles

“J-pad!” Jensen swaggered into the diner, spotting his best friend and threading through the tables to reach him.

“Jen!” He beamed, “Did you see me? It was amazing, I was right up front with all the guys, and on the way back, Chris Kane let me walk home with him. Dude, it was…it was awesome!”

“Told you it would be, man. You just didn’t believe me. I didn’t see you ‘cause I was, uhm, otherwise engaged.” Jensen tried to look coy, but he was clearly bursting to brag about his encounter with their new Alpha.

“You got your alone time with Morgan, huh?” Jared seemed genuinely happy for him, “Where is he? Did you…?”

“Naw.” Jensen grimaced, “We sorta kissed, but I didn’t let him catch me.”

Jared grinned, his best friend was a notorious flirt. Ackles reveled in the tease, and Jared knew he would have had Morgan’s blood racing. Still, he had been known to take it too far, and Jared knew how important this truly was to him. “Maybe next time you should, Jen. He doesn’t seem like the type to wait for what he wants. He might just move along and choose someone else.”

Jensen’s skin flushed but he smiled, “Oh, I think I can keep him interested.” His green eyes flashed at the challenge.

The bell above the diner door chimed and they both turned - more out of habit than anything else. Morgan walked in, past Jensen’s booth and straight across to the counter. Jensen’s mischievous look to Jared said it all. He knew Morgan was there to see him, and he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to flirt with his new conquest. He began to slide out of the booth when Morgan turned, take-away coffee in hand, and gave him the barest expressionless nod, before smiling at Jared and sauntering out the diner door - leaving the bell jangling behind him and Jensen half stood at the edge of the booth, mouth open and eyes wide.

Jared snorted quietly in the corner, trying to hold it in and failing, knowing all the while that Jensen was not going to take it well.

“Did you see that? Did…did he just?” Jensen fell back into his seat, blinking rapidly as he tried to make sense of the Alpha’s behavior.

“Mmmhmm, dat boi dissed you!” Jared did his best Jerry Springer guest impression but it didn’t get a rise from Jensen, who just sat there, looking furious. He took a deep breath and got serious, “Jen, Morgan’s a lot older than us. He’s got a lot more experience and he’s used to getting what he wants. I’m not saying you should just roll over and beg for it but maybe don’t assume that he wants you more than you want him. He can have his choice of young guys like you…” Jared trailed off as he seemed to realize what he was saying.

Jensen’s eyes hardened. He’d been slighted once already by Morgan, he didn’t need it from his best friend too. “What are you saying, Jay? You gonna make a play for him too, huh?”

“No!” Jared’s eyes widened in surprise, “Come on, you know I‘m not interested in him. I’d never step on your toes like that even if I was.” Jensen still looked angry, though. “I’m just saying, if you want him then you need to show him.”

The tension in their little booth dissipated and Jensen’s body relaxed as he took in what Jared was saying. “Yeah, I guess you’re right, man. I just don’t know what to do. I’m not used to giving in so easily. I want him to chase me. I want him to _want_ me.”

“I think he does, Jen. Otherwise why would he do that? Come in and deliberately ignore you like that? He’s showing you that he’s in control, making you jealous by smiling at me. But you can’t rely on that alone, not if you want to keep his interest. He’s the Alpha now, he’s got to have a mate to strengthen the pack position. You don’t want him to pick someone else, so you gotta get in there. You know?”

“Yeah, you’re right, Jay. Sorry, man.” Jared waved his apology off. “I just, …I can’t let him get it that easy. We’ll see what happens tonight.” The second of their three nights of full moonlight was often the most alluring for the pack, the night when the silvery light was at its peak, when the otherworldly glow infused them with energy and heightened every sense to the extreme. It made them dizzy, and with it came an increased sexual urge that often led to unexpected matings.

 _  
****  
_

Morgan

His heart had been in his throat as he’d entered the diner. Knowing Ackles was in there made him strangely nervous, despite the fact that it was all part of his bigger plan. The urge to stare at the younger man, to talk to him and touch him, was strong but not insurmountable. Morgan left the diner unfulfilled but grinning to himself at the thought of Jensen frozen half in and half out of the booth, the look of surprise on his face making him seem even younger and more vulnerable.

Tonight he would make his intentions crystal clear, and Ackles could make his choice once and for all. No more teasing, no more silly games. Jensen was young but he was a grown man now, old enough to tease his Alpha, old enough to take the consequences. For a second Morgan had a flashing vision of Ackles writhing beneath him, pinned down while the older, stronger wolf simply took what he wanted. The image was enticing but he brushed it away, Ackles would give in to him, but it would be by choice, and it would be deliciously sweet surrender.

Morgan prepared for the night, and his preparations extended to so much more than just his own body. If he was successful that night then his mate would be coming home with him in the weak morning light. Mated pairs did not spend time apart by choice. Ackles would come to live with him the next day and they would be together for the remainder of their lives. Sometimes it took a little longer for a pair to truly claim their destiny, but in their case he knew Ackles was ready to be his companion - he just had to realize it for himself.

So Morgan made room in his home and in his life, a Jensen-shaped space, ready and waiting for his mate to fill.

 _  
****  
_

Ackles

The Alpha was making a short speech before the hunt began, asking them to keep out of sight of any humans in the woods, reminding them of the power of tonight’s moon and telling them to stay safe. Jensen watched from the crowd, feeling the excitement and anticipation in the assembled pack. Once they changed, communication was a little more limited, but they were connected by a more primal sense - an instinct that told them the location of the rest of the pack and warned them of danger.

Morgan’s speech came to an end and the paired members of the pack sneaked off together to change while the remaining singles found their own places alone. Despite the fact that they all did it, the change was a very private thing, akin to being naked in front of one another. In many ways he was already closer to Morgan than before, since they’d witnessed each other’s change. Jensen had been vulnerable in front of the Alpha, and it was part of what had made him so determined to tease the Alpha and lead him on.

The younger wolf’s pride was wounded. He needed to be reassured that he was desirable, that he was worthy of Morgan’s affection. Yet as he watched Morgan walk alone into the trees his feelings were conflicted. He didn’t want to just give in to the Alpha, but he knew Jared was right. His tease was not going to work for long and he didn’t want to lose everything so quickly.

Jensen found himself alone in the woods. Surrounded by thick undergrowth and densely packed trees he pulled off his clothing and changed slowly, savoring what might be the last time he got to do this alone. He first felt the dull ache of his teeth lengthening, sharpening as they grew thick and long, pushing out his muzzle. His nose tingled as it spread and he inhaled the suddenly sharpened cool night air, scenting the nearby presence of the woodland life around him and taking in the more distant scents of the pack in their various forms around him. His tail grew quickly, hovering behind him before his spine cracked sharply into place, pulling him down onto all fours, claws extending and latching onto the rocky dirt below him. Cool earth met the pads of his paws, sharp blades of grass bent harmlessly beneath them. He took a final deep breath before his fur burst from his skin, covering him rapidly, warming his skin and itching a little as it grew down over his face, so that he buried his nose between his paws and scratched at it until he felt ready, whole again, his change complete.

The muscles of his legs were strong and tight. He stretched them against a nearby tree until the ache was gone, looking more like a cat than a wolf. The cool night air flowed through his fur as he ran in the direction of the rest of the pack, the scent of cold water came from his left side, the burbling noise reaching his pricked ears at the same time. But it wasn’t water he was seeking out. As the quiet sounds of the rest of the pack came to him he sought out the scent of his Alpha - musky, a little spicy - a scent that was individual to their leader, one that Jensen could pick out of a thousand other smells. He caught it quickly and without really meaning to, drifted towards it even while in his mind he resolved to avoid Morgan for a while so he could get his thoughts straight.

 _  
****  
_

Morgan

The sense of power thrilled through him as he ran deeper into the woods, claws biting deep into densely packed dirt, strong muscles pushing him further into the silver-lit night. The daytime held so many unknown factors but here at night he was immersed in the familiar - the call of the wind through the leaves above him, the scents of his pack and his forest around him. Morgan was made for this, born to hunt. Tonight his prey was a little more complicated than usual, but more exciting than ever.

He felt, more than saw or heard, Ackles’ approach. In much the same way full-blooded humans could feel that they were being watched, the two-natured had heightened senses that transcended the human experience. Ackles’ intent was not clear to him, but the feeling that he was being pursued by the younger wolf was strong enough that he did not need to turn and look to know that it was true.

Slowly Morgan broke away from the rest of the pack, leading Ackles deep into the cover of thicker, older trees. Here the moonlight shone less and less as the thicker canopy above them blocked out the pale light. In the blackness their eyes adjusted, and though Morgan still relied more on smell and sound to navigate he was able to see well enough despite the lack of light.

Eventually he caught Jensen’s scent as the younger wolf drew almost level with him, running to his left but staying slightly behind. He wondered why Ackles had not overtaken him, thrown off by the younger wolf’s odd behavior. Instead they ran almost side by side, deeper and deeper into the thickly packed trees as Morgan tried to figure it out and failed.

He stopped in a small clearing and turned to Jensen, seeking out the glint of the younger wolf’s intriguing green eyes, and finding him waiting at the edge of the clearing. Morgan growled low and deep in his throat, confused by Ackles’ demeanour. Slowly Ackles entered the clearing, head down with his front legs low to the ground, subservient to the Alpha. Morgan waited and watched incredulously as Ackles kept his head lowered. Eyes aimed at Morgan’s feet he curled up, shoulders hunched and head low, waiting for Morgan to approach.

 _  
****  
_

Ackles

Morgan came towards him, scent glands pumping out arousal, growling low and long. Jensen froze in position, waiting to see if he had been right to come to his Alpha this way, or if he had just lost the man’s interest altogether. The older wolf’s front paws stopped just inches away from his own, legs erect and tight. Morgan’s hackles were up and Jensen could feel the tension between them as he submitted to his leader.

Morgan sniffed at his neck and Jensen whimpered as the realization came to him that he liked this. He’d wanted to be with the Alpha all along, not just because of his physical attraction to the man, but because he wanted to be submissive, needed the Alpha to take control and overpower him in this way. He was strong-willed and stubborn, difficult to deal with, yet he craved the loss of control that came with being dominated. The only person he could allow that to happen with was the Alpha, the leader, the man who would be able to keep him subservient whilst also making him an invaluable and respected part of the pack.

Jensen rolled over onto his back, the movement exposing him, making him vulnerable to attack. The breeze ruffled through the soft, fine fur on his belly, and he arched his throat, defenceless and weak, volunteering himself for Morgan’s attention. Morgan moved around his side and stepped across to straddle him, huge open jaws coming down to rest either side of his throat, the message simple: ‘I could take you right now if I wanted to‘. Morgan pulled back his head, tilting it slightly to the side to look him in the eye. The look in his brown eyes was questioning, Jensen knew Morgan would not simply take what he wanted, but there was no need for that anyway. He’d finally decided once and for all, this was the man he wanted to be with.

Jensen changed, still underneath Morgan‘s wolf form. Now even more exposed, Jensen’s softly tanned skin began to cool quickly without his fur covering. The change left him dizzy and unfocused for a few seconds, unable to do anything but lay beneath the large black and gray wolf, blinking and catching his breath.

 _  
****  
_

Kane

Once again Kane found himself running with Padalecki, the younger wolf’s long legs easily keeping pace with his own. He could smell the bulk of the pack off to their right and a few loners and pairs up ahead. This time he wanted to show Padalecki what their nights in the woods were all about - the kid had seen the hunting, they’d taken part in that the previous night - but the younger wolf still had to learn the ins and outs of the woods. He didn’t yet know how to tell how deep they were just by the scent of the undergrowth or the density of the trees. He didn’t know how to survive in the wild when you weren’t the only predator, even if you _were_ the most dangerous.

Kane took him gradually further and deeper into the woods, slowing his pace until they were moving at a walk and Jared was visible out of the corner of his eye. He tried not to keep looking at the younger wolf, but the excited scents coming from him were setting off fluttery feelings of anticipation that Kane wasn’t used to.

He reminded himself firmly once more that he was going to wait until Padalecki chose him, reinforcing once more that tonight was not the night to make his feelings clear. It was hard though. Jared was practically vibrating with energy, bouncy and happy. Kane could sense the wonder in him as the younger wolf explored their surroundings, eager to learn and take in every experience possible. It made him feel younger just watching the way the kid’s eyes lit up at each new discovery.

He was content to wait a little longer though, if it meant he got to spend more time with his innocent friend, basking in the joy that rolled off of him in waves.

 _  
****  
_

Padalecki

Running through the undergrowth at Kane’s side had quickly become one of Jared’s new favorite things to do. Second only to eating, really, and since Jared was a huge fan of food that was a pretty big compliment. Of course he didn’t plan on telling Kane just how much he enjoyed their spending time together, the last thing he wanted was for the older wolf to think he had some kind of stupid teenage crush.

He felt a flush rise along his throat and cheeks just at the thought of Kane finding out how he felt. However, the thick fur covered his skin and at first he didn’t think Kane could tell, until he remembered that in this form his emotions could come across from his scent and he was now silently broadcasting embarrassed arousal for anyone close enough to pick it up.

He glanced over and found Kane making a show of checking some markings on a nearby tree. It was hard to say whether he’d picked up on Jared’s floundering emotions or not, but luckily Jared was easily distracted once again and forgot his awkward moment quickly. The soft noises coming from up ahead caught his attention and he was on the move again, trotting towards a tiny clearing in the woods. He heard Kane draw level with him and for a moment was disoriented by the scent of something unusual coming from the older male. It wasn’t quite fear, but there was something there, worry perhaps. Certainly Kane was slowing them down, hesitant but also curious.

As they reached the clearing it all became clear. Morgan had Jensen pinned to the ground, his broad tanned shoulders and thickly muscled arms a stark contrast to Jensen’s slimmer frame and pale, freckled skin. They were both naked and in human form, Jensen’s head thrown back in ecstasy as he made the moaning noises that had drawn Jared’s attention. Morgan’s mouth was latched onto his neck, sucking or biting him, Jared couldn’t tell.

Jared was mesmerized by the sight of his oldest friend being devoured by their pack leader. His heart began to pound as he watched the way their bodies moved slowly together, Morgan’s hips sliding slowly against Jensen’s until Jensen pushed back against him, groaning happily. If it hadn’t been for Kane nipping hurriedly at the fur on his neck, he would have carried on watching until he got caught. He had no idea how that would have turned out, but instinct told him it wouldn’t be pretty.

 

 _  
****  
_

Kane

Kane had known that the Alpha was out there somewhere, seducing Ackles, but he had thought they’d gone off in a different direction. Which just showed him how distracted he’d been in Padalecki’s company. He’d let his own selfish desires take over and put them in a difficult position. Morgan was extremely territorial, and very private in his ways. He would not appreciate them intruding on his moment with his new mate. Pulling the young wolf away by the scruff of his neck had probably saved them both a lot of hassle from their Alpha, and maybe even a dangerous confrontation.

They ran together, Kane leading Jared to meet up with the rest of the pack, away from the precarious mating that was happening behind them. It was hard to ignore the thumping beat of the young wolf’s heart, the scent of arousal carrying in the air as Jared processed the sights from the clearing. Kane knew that if he wanted to, he could have Jared right now. The younger wolf was curious and excited, in a prime state for his first sexual encounter. It was hard to resist the idea that he could bring about Jared’s sexual initiation that night, but he’d promised himself he would wait until the young wolf came to him - the timing just wasn’t right.

It took a moment for Kane to realize he was running alone, he was so wrapped up in avoiding Jared’s intoxicating scent. He jerked around quickly, worried that something had happened to his companion. The woods were anything but quiet, yet the sound he was listening for didn’t come. Instantly Kane was on full alert, prowling back along their trail, hackles beginning to rise as he prepared for a fight.

Ears pricked, he finally made out a noise that he could attribute to Jared, but it wasn’t what he was expecting. Padalecki had changed form, it happened sometimes when strong emotions overtook them. Usually it happened unexpectedly whilst in human form, they would find themselves reverting to the more animalistic wolf form. However Jared had gone back to his most well-worn form. He sat naked, back propped against a tree, arms wrapped around his drawn-up knees.

Within seconds Kane had changed too, falling swiftly to his knees as he did so, landing at Jared’s side. “Are you hurt? Did something happen?” He demanded.

Jared shook his head, failing to meet Kane’s eyes. He was naked and flushed, almost panting and trying desperately to cover himself. It was too late though, Kane could see that the younger man was fully aroused, shame bringing a flush to his cheeks. He reached out to lay a hand on Jared’s shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze and chuckling, “Hey, it’s okay. Happens to the best of us.” He chose not to tell Jared that he was fighting his own battle to stay detached and cool-headed too.

 _  
****  
_

Morgan

The hot, salty skin of Jensen’s throat was soft against his human-form lips, the younger man’s heartbeat pounding at his pulse point. Morgan bit down just hard enough to bruise, sucking on the skin there to mark his conquest. Jensen’s shuddering breaths and quiet moans spurred him on further, bites trailing down over the boy’s shoulders, all while Morgan ground his thick erection down against Jensen’s own. Hips rolling in a smooth, practiced rhythm that had Jensen arching and whimpering beneath him, hands fluttering over Morgan‘s back as if afraid to settle in one place and miss touching him somewhere else.

Jensen’s fingers were buried in the back of his hair, pulling him in tighter and harder, letting him know that it was okay to go harder, to be as rough as he wanted. Morgan let one hand drop from where it was supporting him, so that he was holding himself up on one arm, sliding it down Jensen’s side to cup the boy’s ass and pull him in even tighter. Jensen thrust up against him just a little, constricted by Morgan’s hips holding him in place, but still trying to get as much friction as he could.

Morgan grinned and eased back a little. Letting go of the firmly curved ass, he reached to grasp both of Jensen’s hands and pin them above Jensen’s head. He moved to grip Jensen’s cock with his free hand, noticing quickly how turned on the boy was, tip already dripping with pre-come - hot, hard and slick in his hand. His own erection pressed tightly against Jensen’s hip, he began to slowly stroke Jensen, lips once more latched onto the younger man’s neck. The vibrations of Jensen’s moans tickled through the skin of his lips, starting off a low, predatory growl in his own throat.

He let Jensen’s movements set the pace, finding out how fast and hard Jensen liked it with each lift of the hips, each hitched breath. Jensen was helpless beneath him, wrists pinned by Morgan’s, legs trapped under Morgan’s own. As the younger wolf shuddered beneath him, Morgan bit down into the crook of the boy’s neck hard enough to bruise, marking him as the property of the Alpha. Jensen bucked up into his fist, cried out a wordless moan and came hard, painting them both with hot stripes of come.

Morgan let go of Jensen’s wrists and waited for the haze of his orgasm to recede. Slowly, Jensen came around. He smiled, gazing at Morgan with a wide-eyed awe. It seemed like he was about to get up, and Morgan placed a hand on his chest and pushed him gently back down. “Not yet.” He ran his fingers through the liquid pooling on Jensen’s belly, lifting them up and placing them just in front of Jensen’s mouth. Jensen caught his eyes with a question in his own and Morgan nodded. Soft, pink lips parted and Morgan slipped his fingers between them, pushing the warm, salty liquid into Jensen’s mouth. The boy’s eyes widened, and Morgan grinned.

He was still excruciatingly hard, and subduing Jensen like this was not helping him stay calm. Jensen’s hands reached down to grasp his cock, and Morgan batted them away. He wasn’t ready to take the boy’s virginity yet. He’d save that for another time, a time when sunrise wasn’t encroaching quickly on their fun, a time when he could take as long as he wanted, subduing and pleasuring his new conquest. The thought alone made him shiver.

He took Jensen’s hand and wrapped it around his erection, showing the younger man just how much pressure to use, how fast he liked it. Jensen was a fast learner, and soon Morgan’s come was spurting across Jensen’s chest, mingling with the boy’s own, splashing over the marks Morgan had made on smoothly freckled skin. He watched as Jensen scooped some up, once again tasting it, looking like he’d found a new favorite flavor of milkshake.

 _  
****  
_

Padalecki

It took him a while to calm down enough to change back to his wolf form so that they could re-join the pack. Kane’s politely averted gaze helped.

By the time they gained enough ground to find the pack, it was almost sunrise. Jared could sense Morgan and Ackles at the front of the pack, the unmistakable scents of their arousal and satisfaction drifting back to him through the pack. There were other scents, too. Blood was chief among them. The pack had been successful in their night’s hunting.

His own hopes for the evening hadn’t quite panned out. Kane had disappeared into the pack as soon as they had caught up, a look in his animal eyes that was unfathomable to Jared. It seemed like longing and regret, but he was too unused to his new form to understand the complexities of it. The look could have been a simple worried glance.

By the time he reached his bundle of clothes and was decent enough to come out of the woods, though, Kane was there. In the pale morning light, cool air brushing over his skin, they walked back towards the town together. He couldn’t wait for the next night, their final night of the change. This time, when Kane left him, it was with more than just a squeeze on the shoulder. Kane’s body was warm against him as they pressed together in a lingering hug. He thought he felt the barest brush of stubble and soft lips against his cheek before Kane turned and left. The night couldn’t come quickly enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 2


End file.
